


Full Moon

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Fanart, M/M, Raw Sex, Rickyl, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, daryck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special WereDaryck inspired piece to wish Happy Birthday to the lovely tender_is_the_ghost ♥ <br/>(and if you didn’t read yet her fics, well… it’s time to do that!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/gifts).



> P L E A S E P L E A S E P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. DO NOT TRACE/COPY (I spent hours on this composition so please respect that) THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fade Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324953) by [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost)




End file.
